


Onto Plan B

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, hbic felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collab with Fic Zorro!<br/>Intro/Prompt:It was red all around her. All Felicity could see was the color red. So much of it on the walls, on the ground, and now on her hands. Her hands shook violently and her vision blurred from the tears, but she tried to keep herself composed for their sake. They needed her help. She didn't know what she would do with herself if she lost any of them and she never wanted to find out. Felicity had to decide to either stitch them up or they'll bleed out, or diffuse the bomb. -FZ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onto Plan B

Felicity tried desperately not to watch the way blood spilled out of Oliver’s side, running over her hands and staining them. She breathing deeply, focusing on keep her hands steady as she ignored the way his green leather turned black, soaked with his blood.

"Felicity, go," Oliver insisted, "You need to diffuse that bomb. Now," Oliver’s command came out weak as his blood leaked thicker, pooling underneath them. Felicity watched a tear of hers land on Oliver’s chest, but paid it no mind as she searched through the medical kit at her side.

"I can’t lose you Oliver, no,” She sobbed incoherently, and Oliver reached a weak hand up to her face, stroking it a moment.

"I’m not going anywhere," He said softly, before his arm fell from her face swiftly as exhaustion wracked his body. His eyes fluttered around the room that reeked of blood and death, noting the bodies that moaned around them, all bleeding from huge gashes—the floor scattered with large pieces of glass from the windows that had exploded around them.

"You have to save everyone," Oliver pleaded, and Felicity nodded. She ripped her shirt, bunching up the cloth and pressing it to his wound before placing his hand over it to hold it in place.

"Go Felicity," He said urgently, a cough working it’s way up his throat as a sliver of blood tinged his lips. 

Suddenly, it didn’t matter that everything wasn’t resolved. It didn’t matter that Oliver hadn’t chose her or that they weren’t together—she was watching as the man she loved bordered on death. And she had to be strong enough to leave him.

She bent down, her lips crashing over his with a instant passion, heart breaking as he put his energy into the action as well, kissing her as if they weren’t both about to die. As if the world as they knew it wasn’t close to the end.

"I love you," she whispered against his mouth, "Don’t you dare die on me Oliver or I swear I will bring you back to life and kill you myself," she warned, and he let a light smile fill his lips as his eyes fluttered open and closed tiredly. Felicity resisted the urge to bend back down and sit with him—standing and running towards the staircase. She had to be strong, or everyone would die.

She ran up the two flights of stairs to the door to the roof of Queen Consolidated, using the skeleton key to open the lock. She quickly searched the small span of space, eyes meeting the pretentious looking bomb stationed directly in the center.

It sat on a three legs—a small, almost beautiful type of thing. If it wasn’t going to blow the city to pieces, she might have admired it longer. As it was, a glowing number on it’s front that told her she had only two minutes until her world crumbled around her.

She set to work.

Really, considering the situation they were in, she should have been more worried or panicked. She had panicked when her entire office full of people had exploded, the glass imploding at hitting them, sending blood and bodies into chaos. She had lost it when she saw Oliver bleeding out in front of her, surrounded by dead and wounded friends.

But up there, with wires and a mission, she was calm. She knew what she was doing.

So when she detached the yellow wire and the numbers continued their decent, it took her a long moment to process.

It hadn’t worked.

"Dammit!" She yelled, frustrated, blinking back tears that threatened her eyes as she resisted the urge to throw the bomb.

She thought a long frantic minute, her panic setting in as she searched the roof helplessly for any assistance. 

Her eyes caught on a large electrical box on the other side of the roof, and she picked up the bomb carefully, making her way over.

Methodically, she unbound the wires from the electrical box, carefully to not electrocute herself.

She leaned down with the wire, dipping it in the puddle at her feet until it was thoroughly soaked. She hesitated only a fraction of a second before blinking hard and touching the wires of the bomb to that of the electrical box.

The pain she felt was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Electricity coursed through her body, blurring her vision and numbing her completely as she flung backwards, sprawled on the ground.

Felicity’s eyes fluttered open and closed painfully as she tried to focus her eyes.

For just a fraction of a second she was able to see that the bomb had diffused and lay next to her uselessly on the ground, before everything went black.


End file.
